Univers parallèles
by Sleepingfire
Summary: Une série de OneShot avec, au centre, le couple DragoHermione...
1. Au plus profond de ses dépendances

Hello !

Après pas mal d'essai d'écriture de fictions et de tentatives ratée de les écrire jusqu'à la fin, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture de One-Shot, j'avoue que ça me correspond beaucoup mieux

Voilà, je lance avec Univers parallèle une série de One-Shot dont les personnages centraux seront Drago et Hermione (décidément c'est vraiment mon couple préféré ) !

Je n'oublie évidemment pas la règle ultime :

Disclamer : Drago et Hermione appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (quel dommage...) mais Lydia et l'histoire m'appartiennent à moi toute seule !

Voilà, il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et une envie furieuse de reviewer !

Sleepingfire

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au plus profond de ses dépendances

Hermione, un verre à la main, observait Lydia par la fenêtre du grand bureau du manoir. Elle admirait la force qui se dégageait de sa fille. À six ans à peine, elle maîtrisait déjà l'escrime comme un adulte et était entrain de battre son professeur sous les yeux effacés de sa mère.

Lydia était une petite fille très intelligente, elle avait une détermination sans bornes et une certaine violence en elle. Même si elle avait les cheveux bouclés de sa mère, ils étaient d'un blond pur, comme son père. Elle était le portrait craché de Drago, elle commençait même à adopter ses attitudes froides, ce qui faisait très peur à Hermione.

Peut-être un jour, Lydia la délaisserait, comme l'avait fait son père avant elle.

Hermione qui avait été une jeune fille pleine d'idéaux, de sagesse et de désir n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Aujourd'hui, devant cette fenêtre, elle ne savait plus où elle en était, elle avait appri un mois auparavant qu'elle était enceinte de son deuxième enfant. Elle avait peur de la réaction de Drago et tressailli au souvenir de la naissance de Lydia. Elle était enceinte de deux mois, elle pouvait encore avorter, mais elle se disait que peut-être cet enfant pourrait réparer son couple. Quelle idée stupide, lorsqu'il l'apprendrait, il la frapperait deux fois plus fort que d'habitude, à cette idée, elle se passa une main protectrice sur le ventre.

Bien sûr, ils faisaient encore l'amour mais ce n'était plus comme avant, cet enfant avait été conçu dans la violence. Depuis quelques années, Drago, lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour n'était plus tendre du tout et se comportait comme un salaud. Hermione avait appris à trouver son plaisir dans ces étreintes dures et froides. Elle attendait le moment où il était endormi pour se glisser à quelques millimètres de lui, sans jamais le toucher, juste pour sentir sa chaleur la caresser. Et maintenant, après six ans, elle était à nouveau enceinte. Devait-elle le lui dire ? Elle n'en savait rien.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit la porte claquer derrière elle.

- Drago !

Il l'avait surprise et malgré le fait que le choc soit passé, elle ressentait encore ce sentiment de peur qui lui dévorait les entrailles. Elle fut cependant bouleversée de voir à quel point elle trouvait Drago magnifique. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille lui donnaient un air sauvage qui contrastait avec la froideur calculatrice que laissait entrevoir son regard d'un bleu perçant. Comme toujours, il était impeccablement habillé de noir. Malgré les coups et les humiliations, elle l'aimait encore.

- Quoi ? Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?

Drago avait un air menaçant. Il était d'une possessivité maladive et bien qu'un peu ternie par l'alcool, Hermione, à vingt-cinq ans restait très désirable.

- Non, je n'attendais personne…

- Évidemment, de toute façon, qui voudrait d'un épave comme toi ? Regarde toi, tu n'es qu'une alcoolique de plus, complètement dépendante à ta bouteille ! Essaye de penser à ce que ta fille ressent lorsque tu viens lui dire « bonne nuit » avec ton odeur de whisky frelaté ! Frelaté ? J'oubliais qu'avec mes gallions tu achètes le meilleur whisky du monde magique !

Il s'était mis à crier comme s'il était pris d'une rage incontrôlable.

- S'il te plait, ne crie pas… supplia Hermione en pleurant et en se protégeant le visage contre les éventuels coups qui pouvaient tomber.

Toujours dans cette colère dévastatrice, il l'attrapa fermement par les épaules et avança son visage tout contre le sien, comme pour percer cette barrière invisible qui les séparait. Il serrait fort et elle avait mal mais pour rien au monde elle ne le lui aurait dit.

- Où est passée la fille dont je suis tombé amoureux ? Courageuse, belle, intelligente, déterminée et sauvage… Où est-tu Hermione ?

Peut-être parce que les yeux de Drago lui rappelaient qu'ils avaient heureux ou peut-être simplement parce qu'elle ne supportait plus cet état de larve soumise qui était le sien, Hermione, dans un sursaut de lucidité, plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son mari et dit, avec une froideur et une assurance que Drago ne lui connaissait pas :

- Où crois-tu que je sois ? Je suis là, devant toi. Tous cela, c'est à cause de toi. Tu m'as brisée Drago. Pourquoi je ne te suffisais pas ? Oui, c'est toi qui m'a cassée petit à petit ; tous ces verres, je me les suis versés pour toi. Toutes ces filles… Tu m'as humiliée Drago. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que l'on ressent quand on voit une pouffiasse abordant un sourire moqueur sortir de sa maison, fraîchement baisée par son mari !

Drago, surpris par cette agressivité soudaine, lâcha un peu son étreinte. Hermione en profita pour se libérer de lui. Elle recula et dans une force retrouvée, elle continua à faire sortir tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis toutes ces années :

- Je me demande comment tu peux oser me parler de ma fille. Tu l'as quasi ignorée toute sa courte vie ! Évidemment, pour toi épouser une sang de bourbe a déjà été compliqué mais alors qu'elle ose te faire une _fille _! Quelle déception pour toi de ne pas avoir engendré un petit Malfoy, aussi fort et arrogant que son père ! Un bébé, ça se fait à deux, tu es autant responsable que moi du sexe de cet enfant !

Une puissante gifle la fit tomber à terre, elle porta sa main à sa joue douloureuse mais continua, parce qu'elle savait que s'arrêter là aurait été stupide, parce qu'elle savait que c'était le moment où jamais de lui dire toutes ces choses, parce que tous les coups du monde n'aurait put la faire taire… Parce que malgré elle, elle l'aimait et il fallait qu'il sache la vérité.

- Regarde la aujourd'hui, elle te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Elle passe son temps à apprendre des sports de garçons et à cultiver votre ressemblance parce qu'elle souffre ! Elle aimerait tellement que tu la regardes et que tu sois fière d'elle ! BON SANG DRAGO, TU ES SON PERE !

Il se jetta sur elle et lui envoya un coup de poing sur la tempe. Il hurlait :

- TAIS-TOI ! TAIS-TOI HERMIONE !

- Oh tu peux me frapper, tu crois vraiment que tu me touches ? Il y a longtemps que ce genre de douleur a déserté mon corps. Dit elle très calmement en le regardant dans les yeux. La vérité Drago, c'est qu' à tant haïr ton père, tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte que tu devenais son double…

Drago se releva, sa fureur semblait être complètement retombée. Il contourna le bureau et alla se poster à l'endroit même où il avait surpris Hermione. Les mains dans les poches, il vit, à travers la fenêtre, sa fille, Lydia. Elle le vit aussi et lui fit un timide signe de la main en relevant son casque d'escrime. Il leva la main pour lui répondre et lorsque Lydia eut repris son duel, il la posa doucement sur la vitre, comme pour toucher sa fille inaccessible. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche :

- Tu sais Hermione, le paradoxe dans tout ça, c'est que je t'aime.

Elle était toujours à terre, des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues, elle s'était libérée d'un poids et elle avait l'impression de respirer mieux à présent. Elle ne savait pas très biens si entendre Drago lui dire qu'il l'aimait lui faisait plaisir ou la blessait. Elle savait que ses colères étaient violentes mais de courtes durées. Maintenant, elle se demandait si, tout allait redevenir comme avant : les maîtresses, les coups, l'alcool et tout le reste ou s'il avait pris conscience de leur déchéance et qu'il allait à nouveau être le mari qu'elle aimait.

Drago était tiraillé de l'intérieur, il se repassait mentalement les six dernières années de sa vie et de celle d'Hermione. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la dureté de son regard se changea en fragilité et il murmura :

-Je suis un salaud

Il s'approcha d 'Hermione qui eut un mouvement de recul, de peur d'être frappée une fois de plus. Une douleur aigue lui transperça le cœur lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle avait peur de lui. C'était comme s'il se réveillait d'un long cauchemar. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Elle avait raison, tout était de sa faute. Il tomba à genoux devant elle et se mit à sangloter, il prit le visage meurtri d'Hermione entre ses mains.

- Mon Dieu… C'est moi qui ai fait ça…

Hermione restait silencieuse, elle ne savait toujours pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Il se mit à lécher les larmes qui coulaient le long du visage de sa femme et à embrasser doucement ses bleus et ses coupures. Au fur et à mesure de ces baisers si doux, Hermione se décontracta et se laissa aller dans les bras de Drago. Il était différent… Il redevenait lui-même.

Les tendres baisers se transformèrent en une étreinte douce mais passionnée. Drago entourait le corps d'Hermione de ses bras protecteurs et la serrait contre lui comme s'il avait voulu qu'elle se fonde dans son corps, qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un. Hermione se raccrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il se leva, Hermione toujours dans ses bras. Il la souleva du sol et la porta comme il l'eut fait si elle avait été une princesse. Il laissa courir ses lèvres sur le cou d'Hermione et sur tout son visage. On aurait dit qu'il ne l'avait plus vu depuis une éternité et qu'il redécouvrait son visage.

Il sortit du bureau et après avoir monté les grands escaliers du manoir Malfoy, se dirigea vers leur chambre. Lorsqu'il en passa la porte, Hermione redécouvrit cet espace qu'elle avait tant aimé. Ils avaient mis une semaine à choisir les couleurs et à la décorer, ce moment lui sembla s'être passé des années lumières en arrière. L'atmosphère de la pièce était magique, les murs étaient recouverts de draperies pourpres et argentées et leur grand lit à Baldaquin était en bois sombre recouvert de soie blanche.

Drago déposa délicatement Hermione au centre du lit et il se coucha à côté d'elle. Il se pressa contre elle et Hermione pu sentir le sexe gonflé de Drago contre sa cuisse. Il commença à lui déposer des ribambelles de baisers sur les épaules et dans le cou. Soudain, il s'arrêta et murmura en la regardant dans les yeux :

- Mon amour, si tu ne veux pas je comprendrai, je sais bien que…

Hermione lui mit un doigt sur la bouche pour le faire taire et, l'attirant sur elle lui dit :

- Jamais je n'ai tant désiré que tu me fasses l'amour…Je t'aime si fort…

Il y eut un silence puis, tous les deux, poussées par la passion retrouvée, se mirent à se déshabiller fiévreusement. Hermione déchira la chemise de Drago et la jeta à terre tout en l'embrassant passionnément. Drago la libéra de sa robe en la faisant passer au-dessus de sa tête ; il ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait prit un peu de poids en découvrant son ventre blessé par ses coups. À cette vue, Drago la serra très fort et lui demanda pardon avec une émotion pure et touchante. Pour toute réponse, Hermione déboucla sa ceinture et fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes. Ils étaient à présent tous les deux en sous -vêtements.

Drago, d'une main experte dégrafa le soutien-gorge de sa femme et avec une infinie douceur, allongea Hermione et se coucha sur elle. Elle aimait sentir le poids de Drago sur elle et bien que quelques douleurs d'hématomes se réveillèrent, elle aurait aimé qu'ils restent comme ça jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il posa ses lèvres sur ses seins ronds et doux et traça des petits sillons avec sa langue avant de suçoter et de titiller avec passion les tétons durcit d'Hermione. En proie à un plaisir qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années, elle se cramponna aux cheveux de son amour en gémissant.

Tout en lui embrassant la poitrine, la main de Drago descendit doucement, en effleurant au passage la peau d'Hermione, vers l'intimité de sa femme. Il glissa sa main dans sa culotte et après lui avoir caresser les lèvres du sexe, se mit à frôler son clitoris dans un léger mouvement de va et vient. Ce contact fit gémir Hermione de plus belle et elle se cambra lorsqu'il introduit un de ses doigts au plus profond d'elle. Il fit d'abord des mouvements lents puis accéléra la cadence. Hermione, envahie par une vague d'amour et de désir, accompagnait Drago en bougeant son bassin au rythme de ses explorations. Elle sentit un deuxième doigt s'insinuer en elle et ivre de plaisir, elle jouit en agrippant les cheveux de Drago et en gémissant son nom.

Drago fit glisser la culotte d'Hermione le long de ses jambes et la déposa à côté de ses pieds. Elle se redressa et le poussa à s'allonger. Elle se plaça au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa avec la même émotion qu'un premier baiser. Elle déposa un chemin de baiser sur son torse et sur son ventre avant d'arriver à la hauteur de son boxer et de le lui enlever. Elle couvrit l'érection de Drago de dizaine de baisers puis prit l'extrémité de son sexe en bouche et commença à y donner des petits coups de langue. C'était Drago qui gémissait à présent. Simultanément, elle prit le sexe de son homme en main et entama un mouvement de va et vient. Drago avait du mal à contrôler son corps et tremblait. Après quelques instants, il se redressa et prit la tête d'Hermione entre ses mains :

- Tu n'aime plus ? Demanda-elle un peu angoissée.

- Bien sûr que si, mais si tu continues je vais mourir de plaisir avant d'avoir pu t'aimer jusqu'au bout !

Il avait dit ça en riant, le bonheur pouvait se lire sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert. Hermione riait aussi. Ils s'embrassèrent encore passionnément pendant que Drago s'allongeait sur elle. Drago était plus dur que jamais et Hermione le sentait, elle était folle de désir pour lui et lorsqu'il lui écarta un peu plus les jambes, elle faillit mourir de plaisir rien qu'au contact de ses mains sur sa peau. Un plaisir innommable la transfigura lorsqu'il la pénétra doucement. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes, profitant chacun de cette sensation extraordinaire de ne faire qu'un. Drago commença à faire de lents mouvements de bassin pour s'introduire toujours plus profondément en elle. Hermione referma ses jambes autour de lui et passa ses mais autour de son cou pour être le plus proche possible de cet homme qu'elle aimait tant. Drago accéléra le mouvement, ils haletaient tous les deux et ne cessaient de murmurer leurs prénoms. Au bord de la jouissance, Drago accéléra encore un peu plus et ils s'effondrèrent ensemble, après avoir joui simultanément.

Toujours en elle, il lui murmura à l'oreille un « je t'aime » qui n'avait jamais été aussi sincère. Elle se blottit contre lui et il la fit prisonnière de ses bras. Hermione savait que c'était le moment ou jamais de faire part à Drago de la nouvelle bien qu'elle ne savait pas du tout comment il allait réagir :

- Drago, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

- Ecoute, je te promet que plus jamais je ne te ferais du mal, ni à Lydia. Je veux que tu sois heureuse et…

- Drago, je suis enceinte.

Il y eut un grand silence puis Drago posa ses mains sur le ventre d'Hermione. Au contact des boursouflures et des cicatrices, il fut pris d'une angoisse incontrôlable. Et si jamais il avait fait du mal au bébé en frappant Hermione ? Elle sentit son stress et dit :

- Il va très bien, malgré tout. Mais, es-ce que tu veux le garder ? Je n'en suis qu'a 2 mois, il est encore temps d'avorter. Je vois bien comment tu as réagis pour Lydia et je sais que tu ne…

- Bien sur que je veux le garder ! Hermione, cet enfant est une partie de toi et de moi et je veux l'aimer comme je t'aime et comme j'aime Lydia.

Hermione sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, elle allait avoir le bébé, Drago l'aimait et Lydia allait enfin connaître un père présent. Comment Drago avait-il pu changer autant en quelques heures. Elle avait l'impression de revenir aux premières semaines de leurs relations, où ils s'aimaient comme des gamins. Elle le sentit se raidir un peu et il eut un regard de reproche. Elle eut très peur de ce qu'elle allait entendre mais…

- Tu es entrain de me dire que ça fait deux mois que tu bois 10 verres de whisky par jour alors que tu es enceinte de notre enfant !

Elle sourit, il s'inquiétait pour le bébé : jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse de sa vie.

- Tu as oublié que tu avais épousé une sorcière ? Notre bébé est sous le sort « Protecto Fœtus » depuis que je sais qu'il est là.

Il la serra fort dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Protecto Fœtus ou pas, à partir de maintenant, il n'y aura plus une goutte d'alcool dans cette maison.

- Tu sais, je ne pense pas que j'en aurai encore besoin…

FIN 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, c'est fini, ça vous a plu ? En tout cas je l'espère

Si vous avez le temps passez par la case « review », ça fait toujours plaisir !

(si vous avez des envies particulière de One-Shot n'hésitez pas à me les proposer, je me ferai un plaisir de les écrire dans la mesure du possible !)

A bientôt pour un deuxième One-Shot !

Sleepingfire


	2. L'envers du décor

Hello !

Voilà, je vous livre le deuxième One-Shot de cette série, un peu plus glauque mais pas moins intéressant (enfin j'espère !)

J'ai adopter un style différent pour écrire cette histoire. Vous verrez par vous même. Il vous plaira peut-être, en tout cas moi je le trouve mieux que le précédent

Disclamer : Cette fois-ci, rien ne m'appartient… tout est à (faut-il encore citer son nom ?) J.K. Rowling. Ralala comme j'aimerai que mon cher blondinet soit à moi… dans mes rêves seulement… Monde cruel…

Trève de blabla ! Bonne lecture !

Sleepingfire !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

L'envers du décor

Il glisse la main dans sa poche, il en sort des gallions. L'argent passe d'une main à l'autre. Elle le glisse dans son sac. Il s'en va, jetant des regards dans tous les coins pour vérifier que personne ne l'a vu. Il est pathétique.

Elle sort un paquet de cigarettes. Méthodiquement, elle en prend une et se l'allume. Son rouge à lèvre colore le filtre. Deux sillons de fumé s'échappent de ses narines et se rejoignent en un nuage. Cette cigarette, elle n'en a pas vraiment besoin, c'est juste pour passer le temps. Maintenant, pour elle, le temps ne se compte plus en minutes mais en cigarettes. Aujourd'hui elle a attendu trois cigarettes avant que son premier client n'arrive.

Encore un de ces types qui n'assument pas leurs fantasmes.

Adossée au mur, dans cette ruelle sombre pas loin de l'Allée des Embrumes, elle l'attend. Elle regarde la lune, pile au dessus du chaudron baveur, elle sait ce que ça veut dire. Minuit, c'est son heure.

Aujourd'hui, il est en retard.

Fin mars, le printemps se fait attendre, une brise glacée s'engouffre dans la ruelle, elle frisonne : elle n'est pas très habillée, c'est le métier qui veut ça. Minijupe et bas résille, un bustier noir et un blouson court en cuir. Rien de chic, habillée comme ça elle fait partie de cette classe de personnes que l'on ne regarde pas dans les yeux, elle fait partie du décor. Sa maison : c'est le trottoir.

Une femme passe, arrivée à sa hauteur, elle détourne les yeux et accélère le pas. Elle se dit que ce qui est marqué sur son front ce n'est pas : « Je m'appelle Hermione Granger » mais « Je suis une pute ».

Son passé ? Elle préfère ne pas y penser. À ceux qui lui disaient qu'elle ferait de grandes études, elle a envie de cracher à la figure. Et à lui, celui qui l'a un jour emmené dans cette ruelle, elle à envie de broyer les couilles. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé de telles choses quelques années avant : ici, elle a appris à être dure, dure et vulgaire, c'est ce que le client aime.

Et ce que le client aime, on le fait.

Il n'y a pas longtemps, elle a vu Harry et Ginny. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne les avait pas aperçus. Elle ne savait même pas qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils poussaient chacun un buggy. Peut-être des jumeaux, elle n'en sait rien, elle était trop loin pour voir leurs visages. Au lieu de se sentir heureuse pour eux, elle s'est demandé quand Harry viendrait la voir pour assouvir les désirs qu'il n'osait pas révéler à Ginny.

Pensée cruelle ? Non.

Le prince charmant elle n'y croit plus. Les hommes sont tous les mêmes.

Et si elle peut se vanter d'une chose, c'est de connaître les hommes. Les confidences sur l'oreiller, elle en a entendu des tonnes. Elle ne compte plus : les hommes, ça ne se compte pas en cigarettes, ça se compte en larmes.

Et des larmes, elle en avait sûrement versé des milliers…

Il n'est toujours pas là. Deuxième cigarette. C'est la première fois qu'il met plus d'une cigarette à arriver. Il est régulier.

Elle se souvient de la première fois où il est venu la voir. Il était bien habillé, genre « jeune cadre dynamique ». Au début elle avait honte, elle se disait qu'il l'avait déjà assez humiliée à l'école ; qu'il aurait mieux fallut qu'il se trouve une autre fille. Mais la réalité l'avait vite rattrapée : tu es une pute, tu ne choisis pas, on te choisit.

Il n'avait rien dit. Ni avant, ni pendant, ni après. Pourtant il l'avait reconnue, elle le savait. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard. Quelque chose que même cent cigarettes de discutions n'auraient pas réussi à faire sortir.

Il est comme elle : cassé.

Par quoi ? Aucune idée.

Troisième cigarette. Elle commence à s'impatienter. Elle se demande s'il va venir ou s'il va rompre le rituel. Après tout, il est le seul à décider : c'est lui qui paye.

Des bruits de pas résonnent dans la rue. Cette allure, elle la connaît bien. Elle jette son mégot. Il virevolte et meurt dans une flaque d'eau croupie.

Il tourne le coin. Il est beau. Ses cheveux blond et sa peau pâle contrastent avec son costume noir. Elle va à sa rencontre. Il l'attend au croisement des deux rues. Ils marchent côte à côte, silencieusement. Elle ne le guide pas, il connaît le chemin.

« Impasse du Bonheur ». Quel paradoxe…

La première fois qu'elle était passée par là, à l'époque de poudlard, elle en avait ri. Aujourd'hui, cette impasse, elle la connaît par cœur. Elle n'en ri plus.

Ils montent. L'escalier grince, il est en bois et plein de poussière. Le papier peint se décolle et le plâtre du plafond s'effrite. Elle pourrait réparer ça d'un coup de baguette mais à quoi bon ?

On ne met pas un cafard dans une boîte en or.

Ils entrent dans la chambre. Il la déshabille. Il la regarde puis enlève sa veste, sa chemise et son pantalon. Il va enlever ses chaussettes et les mettre dans ses chaussures. Elle connaît ses habitudes. Il le fait. Elle le savait. Ils se taisent toujours. Son boxer rejoint ses vêtements.

Il la couche sur le lit.

Ils ne font pas l'amour: faire l'amour c'est réservé aux femmes qu'on aime. Elle n'a pas fait l'amour depuis des années. Est-elle encore une femme ? Elle préfère ne pas se poser la question pour ne pas connaître la réponse.

Il lui écarte les jambes et la pénètre. Il n'est pas violent ; il n'est pas doux. Il n'aime pas les préliminaires.

Il la regarde dans les yeux. C'est le seul qui assume ce qu'il fait. Aucun autre homme ne la regarde dans les yeux lorsqu'il utilise et souille son corps. Entre eux, il se passe quelque chose. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, l'amour n'existe pas dans ce monde parallèle où, pour quelques gallions, on se paye un corps. C'est une sorte de respect. Un respect de leurs souffrances mutuelles. Sa souffrance à lui, elle ne la connaît pas. Il la cache bien.

Chez les Malfoy, on apprend à tout dissimuler. Même les sentiments.

Il commence ses va et viens. À chaque poussée, elle le sent entrer un peu plus en elle. Même si elle n'éprouve pas de plaisir, avec lui, elle n'a pas envie de pleurer. Le plaisir…Ça aussi c'est réservé aux femmes qu'on aime.

Dans un dernier coup de reins, il éjacule en elle.

C'est ça la cruauté du milieu : quand on est un client, on ne jouit pas, on éjacule. Rien ne se fait dans la douceur. Lorsqu'on paye, on fait tout ce qu'on veut : on est pas avec un être humain mais avec une marchandise. Et généralement, la marchandise la boucle.

Pour le conte de fées c'est trois maisons plus loin. Ici les draps sont sales.

Il se rhabille. Elle aussi.

Il la ramène à son mur. Elle le regarde s'éloigner.

Le monde est un peu plus pourri qu'avant. Le mégot est toujours dans la flaque.

Elle s'allume une cigarette. Elle avale profondément la fumée et sent sa gorge picoter.

Combien de cigarettes jusqu'à sa prochaine visite ?

Il est temps qu'elle se rachète un paquet.

FIN

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà, c'est déjà fini….

Alors ? Verdict ?

Si vous passez par ici, laissez une review, c'est encourageant ! (merci à ceux qui le font )

A bientôt pour un nouveau One-Shot !

Sleepingfire


End file.
